


Welcome to Tokyo

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: In his third year of university in Tokyo, Bokuto gets a couple of familiar kouhai and likes it way too much.





	Welcome to Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booksong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksong/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 4 (screencaps). 
> 
> This fits in with all the other weird Tokyo University bits I keep writing where Daichi and Oikawa are university apartment roommates and Bokuto is their loud and fun friend.

Bokuto's first year at Tokyo University is a challenge, but that's okay. He misses his high school team, but he knows some of the guys here, some just by reputation and some from tournaments and some from training camp. Sawamura is a steady shoulder when Bokuto feels like he can't get ahold of himself and no one knows how to talk him down yet, and Oikawa is an unexpected practice partner. Both of them are friends by winter and it makes some things easier.

Second year, Akaashi arrives, and Bokuto feels like he can breathe deeply again. Akaashi says he's being silly, that they saw each other all the time all last year, but he's smiling as he says it, and he lets Bokuto hug him and wail his name in front of their whole team. Oikawa is a bit pouty at first that Bokuto is making such a fuss over another setter, but he's a regular and Akaashi isn't, so he hasn't got that much to get all bent into a knot about. Soon enough Akaashi adopts Oikawa as another hopeless over-practicer in need of regular ass-kickings, and life goes on.

Third year, Bokuto gets a special surprise.

"Bokuto-san!!!!" Hinata is practically vibrating with excitement, waving from the line of freshmen recruits.

"Oh god," Akaashi mutters.

"Oh, no," Oikawa groans, narrowing his eyes, and what's really funny is how he's wearing the same exact pinched expression as Kageyama is giving Hinata, standing next to him in line.

"Hinata! Hi!" Bokuto hollers back, also waving. The whole team is watching, but Bokuto doesn't care. "Oh man, Sawa-chan, you didn't tell us your little baby crows were coming!"

"Surprise," Sawamura chuckles. Oikawa switches his dirty look to Sawamura and opens his mouth, but Sawamura shushes both of them quietly because the coach is giving his welcome speech and introducing the assistant coaches, the managers, the whole thing.

It feels like it takes _forever_ , but finally the coach claps his hands and frees them for stretches, and Bokuto barely has time to put his hands on his hips and grin before Hinata is bouncing over to them, dragging Kageyama behind him like a kid with a pull toy.

"Sawamura-san!" Hinata greets happily, butting into Sawamura's chest for a hug. Kageyama tries to offer a slight bow, looking overwhelmed by everything, but gets yanked into the hug as well. And then Hinata is pulling away and turning to Bokuto. "Hi!"

"Welcome to Tokyo, kiddo!" Bokuto swats a hand down on top of Hinata's birds nest hair and ruffles it hard; Hinata goes almost incandescent, just like the sun he's named for. "Oh man, I hope you like it here!"

"I'm so excited! Tobio is, too!" Hinata exclaims.

"Hello, Tobio-chan," Oikawa says. His and Kageyama's faces are still identically annoyed, and Sawamura isn't even trying to hide his laughter. Hinata doesn't seem to notice anything amiss, occupied butting his head up into Bokuto's palm.

"Please take care of us, senpai," Hinata says.

"UWAAAH!" Bokuto lets go of Hinata's hair to clutch his heart. "So cool! Say it again!"

"SENPAI!" Hinata chants, eyes sparkling.

"OH MAN, IT'S SO GREAT!" Bokuto hollers back. "LET'S GO STRETCH!"

"YAY, STRETCHING!" Hinata whoops, and both of them charge off with their hands in the air, leaving the others staring after them. Akaashi and Oikawa exchange entirely blank looks, and Sawamura is clutching his stomach with laughter now.

"Stop laughing at us, senpai," Kageyama mutters, reproachful. "You know what he's like, and you're just encouraging him. He gets all waaaah and gwaaaa and—"

"Stop, I can't take it," Sawamura gasps, now actually leaning one elbow on Oikawa's shoulder for support. "Oh man, Suga is gonna die when I tell him about this later…"

"Someone's sure going to die," Akaashi says blandly, his blank tone as he watches Bokuto and Hinata frolic making it impossible to tell whether he means from over-energy or from actual murder.


End file.
